The invention relates to an interactive image display device, comprising a display screen and cursor control means for controlling a movement of a cursor on the screen.
A device of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,763. The control means described in the cited publication comprise two rotatable knobs, one for controlling horizontal cursor movements and one for controlling vertical cursor movements. Also known are devices in which the cursor is controlled by means of a mouse. Two-dimensional movements of the mouse are then convened into two-dimensional movements of the cursor.
Interactive image display devices can be used, for example in a car to indicate locations on a map displayed on the screen. The driver of the car indicates a location on the map by moving the cursor to the corresponding location on the screen.
The known control means require two adjustment freedoms (two knobs in the case of the cited publication or a two-dimensionally movable mouse). For a variety of applications, for example for application in a car, however, it is desirable to realise two-dimensional cursor control while requiring a minimum of adjustment freedoms.